When he's gone
by PerfectDreamWithHim
Summary: Danny gets bullied by the guys and decides to leave. Only then do Dougie, Harry and Tom realize what they have done.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny POV**

We ran off stage, all hyper by our last concert.

'Woow, that was AWESOME!' I said with a big smile on my face. But my smile disappeared when I saw the guys faces.

'Awesome Danny? Were you at the same concert I was?' Dougie asked frowning

'What's wrong?' I asked confused

'First you forget your words and then you mess up my guitar solo, that's what wrong Danny! And it's not the first time it has happened..' Tom said almost yelling

'I'm sorry' I said genuinely

'Yeah, you always are' Tom said while he took his guitar 'Seriously Danny, I think we're better off without you'

After those words Tom and Dougie left the room. leaving me hurt, yet again. I felt the tears drowning my eyes. Harry looked at me and I looked back, hoping for some kind of comfort but I was disappointed, as always. He just shook his head, sighed and left also.

What did I ever do to be treated like this? Okay, I sometimes forget my words and become distracted but.. our fans don't seem to mind. Tom and Dougie hurt me every day. And it seems to get worse. First I thought it was just some teasing but now.. I know they are really serious.

Maybe.. maybe I should just leave. It's not like they will miss me anyway, Tom said several times that they would be better off without me, he just said it again so..

I've been hurt enough. I can't take it anymore. There are only so many tears someone can cry and mine are all up. I've cried myself to sleep so many times. Now I'm sick and tired of feeling like this. It's time to move on and if that is without Tom, Dougie and Harry than.. than.. so be it!

I miss how we used to be, carefree and just best friends. Now I feel like the fifth wheel. They always do things together without inviting me.

I made up my mind and when we came back home I ran to my room to pack my bags. I took a quick look around the room. I know I'm going to miss this place, even after all that has happened..

Just when I came down the stairs, the guys came in. They had gone out again, without me of course. They stood surprised by the door when they saw me with my bags.

'Danny, what are you doing?' Harry asked

'Leaving' I said shortly

'Why?' he asked shocked

'Because I care for our band. And if McFly will be better without me, than I'm willing to take a step aside.'

There was a moment of silence, an awkward silence. Just when I wanted to move Dougie said quietly

'You can't go'

I looked at him, he's such a hypocrite. He's always yelling at me that I'm so bad for the band and now look at him. He was trembling on his knees and I saw tears appearing in his eyes. But I ignored him.

I noticed that Tom hadn't said anything and I looked at him. His angry eyes met my sad eyes. I knew that I would be doing him a favor by leaving. He wants our band to grow out to be the biggest band in the world and I'm holding him back.

I walked to him and hugged him. He, of course, didn't hug me back. I then whispered in his ears: 'I'm doing this for you'

When I said that I felt him freeze, all his muscles tensed . I wanted to see his face but I resisted that feeling. I just took my bag and left, not giving any of them another look. They've hurt me too much.

And there I stood. Alone, at our front porch, not knowing what to do or where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dougie POV**

I was lying in my bed, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Danny. Did I make him leave? Was I that horrible to him?

I called upon all my memories and I came to a scary conclusion. I was, I was so horrible to him. I made his life like a living hell. I made him cry every night and did not care. I saw his sad faces and did nothing to cheer him up, fuck, I even made it worse by picking on him! Now I could see that I had gone too far.. but it was too late. He's gone and I know he won't be coming back.

I looked at the clock, it was 5 am. 4 hours had passed since he left. 4 long hours..

Tom is happy he's gone, I know he is. I thought I would be happy too. But there is something missing and that something is my best friend. I forgot how Danny and I used to be best friends and I'm ashamed of myself for forgetting that. I wasn't a good friend to Danny. If I was I wouldn't let him feel like shit every day. But I did, I made him feel even worse than shit. There is no excuse for the things I've said and done!

I wish I could rewind time, then I could undo all my actions and stand by him. I should have known that singing and playing guitar was everything in Danny's life and I took that away from him.

I wonder where he is, what he's doing. Does he even have a place to go? I know he wouldn't go home because he always said that he hated it there. Maybe he had gone to a mates house, I don't know.. I just hope he isn't sleeping on the streets.

Now he's gone I realize how much I want him back. I want my best friend back and I'll do anything to prove that to him.

In the morning I'm going to call every mate of his to ask if he's there and when I find him.. man, I will be begging him on my knees to forgive me.

I turned around in bed, 5.30 am. I sighed, time goes by way too slow without him.

I woke up and realized I had fallen asleep. I immediately stood up to take a shower and then rushed to the phone.

First I tried Danny's cell but I should have known that it was hopeless. Instead I called his closest mate outside McFly. His name was Kevin, Danny knows him since primary school.

'Hello?' Kevin said on the phone

'Hi, it's Dougie. Mate, is Danny with you?'

'No, why?' he asked concerned

'Well, it's kind of a long story.. I'll tell you some other time. The main thing is that Danny left and I'm trying to find him.'

'Left? Danny left? But.. I don't understand, McFly is his life!' he was really shocked

'I know, it's our fault that he's gone. We were horrible.. listen if you see him, would you please give me a call?'

'Err, sure' he said

'Thanks, bye'

I tried like a million other people but had no luck. They were all so surprised to hear that Danny had left. But they are right, McFly is Danny's life.

I'm glad Tom and Harry aren't awake yet. They are happy that Danny is gone, at least I think they are happy. I haven't spoken to either of them since then.

Suddenly the phone rang. I quickly picked it up, maybe it was one of Danny's mates to tell me he's there.

'Hello?' I asked hopeful

'Hi, this is Warren Gomen, am I speaking with Dougie Poynter?'

'Yes' I said, who is this dude?

'Good, I'm calling because of a certain boy called Danny Jones'

'Where is he?' I asked, the man had my full attention now.

'Danny was here last night, he slept in our back yard..'

'What? Where is he now?'

'We don't know, he took off. My wife found him sleeping and offered him breakfast. He first didn't want to but my wife is very convincing . She kept him talking and found out that he's in a band called McFly but that he left. He didn't really want to talk about why he left though.'

That didn't surprise me. 'Thanks for calling me! Where do you live? Than I can try to track him down'

'Horridge'

'Thank you so much sir! Please call if you hear from him again!' I said grateful

'Will do, you're welcome'

This was great! I had a lead. Now what to do about Tom and Harry?


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry POV**

Why? Why didn't I help him? I saw him being hurt every time Tom or Dougie picked on him. This wasn't just some teasing anymore, they wanted to hurt him. But they had gone too far, I knew that but still I didn't do anything to stop it. Why?

I hadn't slept all night. I heard Dougie get up and take a shower. I bet he's stoked to know that Danny is gone. And to know that Danny and him used to be best friends.. I don't get how Dougie could let Danny suffer the way he did. But who am I to judge him? Maybe I was worse.. Seeing Tom and Dougie hurting him and not doing a single thing to stop them. What will Danny think of me?

Where will he be? Is he safe? So many questions popping in my head. I have to find a way to find him without Tom and Dougie finding out. They would stop me if they knew or even worse.. kick me out too.

I've seen what they are capable of doing and I don't want to go through the same thing as Danny. but the worst part is that if Tom and Dougie bullied me and Danny saw it, he would stop them. Unlike me.. who just stood there not doing anything. What kind of person does that make me?

I turned around in my bed hoping to fall asleep. I was exhausted but my mind won't shut up. And when I close my eyes I see Danny. I see his sad faces and the tears he hid so well. I see how he still tried to keep on smiling and keep himself big. I see how he put on a show on TV and gigs. I have to say he's a pretty good actor. I know I couldn't do what he did.

I turned again and sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to get my mind to shut up. Just when I started to drift away I heard the phone ring but it was answered before I could pick it up. I was curious and took the phone to listen to the conversation. And I couldn't believe my ears! Someone had found Danny and even more surprising, Dougie was searching for him!

I have to know what's going on and decided to go confront Dougie about this.

A.N: I know it's shorts, the next one will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tom POV**

I'm glad he's gone. There is something missing in the house but I refuse to think that it's Danny I'm missing.

I hated it when he was around. I hated it when he was pulling of his lame jokes. I hated it when he forgot his words, or messed up guitar solos. I hate him, so much!

He said he left for me and that touched me. I saw in his eyes how broken he was. This band is his life and for him to leave really proves how hard we have been.

But now I don't have to nag anymore. Now I can just relax and not be irritated by his lameness anymore. I know Dougie is real glad too. I'm not so sure about Harry though, he never bullied Danny like Dougie or I did. But I think he's happy too.

I slept surprisingly well tonight. When I woke up, Dougie and Harry were already hours awake. They were acting suspicious but I decided not to be bothered by that and enjoyed Danny's empty seat.

Harry and Dougie weren't so cheerful as me but I thought they just had to get used to Danny's absence.

I noticed that there wasn't any coffee. Normally when I come down in the morning there is always coffee ready.

'Why aren't you drinking coffee this morning?' I asked the guys

They shared confused looks and looked at me.

'What?' I asked, I was really confused now.

'We never drink coffee in the morning..' Dougie said

'But why is there always coffee than?'

'Danny always made it for you.. Harry, Danny and me never drank it.' Dougie said with a didn't you know that face.

'D.. Danny made it for me?'

'yeah mate, every morning.. pretty sad isn't?' Harry said softly

'Yeah.. excuse me, I'm going for a walk' I said absent

'Ok, sure' Harry said. He and Dougie then continued their conversation. While I took my coat and walked outside the door.

I didn't see where I was going. I was too lost in my thoughts to even notice the traffic lights.

So, it was Danny who always made my coffee? Even when I treated him like shit, he still made coffee every fucking morning?

I just started to notice everything he did for us. He always made our bed, always cleaned up after me and the guys, he was always there when he was needed, he did everything you asked him..man I could write a 1000 paged book with all the things he did for us! And yet, we treated him like dirt, like he was air to us.

The million times we ignored him or shut him out.. shit I feel so bad right now! What have I done?

Suddenly I saw Danny back as I used to do. Danny wasn't just a guitar player that happened to have a good voice, no, he was my best friend that happened to have an amazing voice AND could play guitar like no one else I know! How could I forget that? How could I treat my best friend like that? What has happened to us?

While Danny stayed true to himself and our band, we changed. We became rockstars with a horrible attitude!

I have to find him and say I'm sorry! Like, NOW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dougie POV**

Apparently Harry is looking for Danny too. I can't believe Tom is in this annoying happy mood. He's so happy that Danny's gone. Seriously he should rethink everything about Danny, he'll change his mind!

Me and Harry were searching for a good technique to find Danny without Tom knowing. We didn't came up with many good ideas but the main plan is: I'll tell Tom I have go to my family in Birthingham for an emergency but actually I'm going to look for Danny. I hope I find him, I really do.

Me and Harry were still talking when suddenly the door opened. All I could see was a dark figure standing in the doorway.

'Tom?' I asked the black figure but there was no direct answer. I looked at Harry and he just raised his shoulders. And just when I was about to ask the figure if it was Danny, it spoke.

'What have I done?' and I was glad I hadn't asked if it was Danny because, of course, it was Tom.

Toms voice was quiet, sad, panicky and he kept looking at the ground, like he was afraid to look in our eyes. But I didn't understand what he was saying about something he had done.. Tom isn't exactly the person to regret something quite easily.

'What have you done?' Harry asked the question I was thinking about. I looked at him and then at Tom again. What was going on?

Tom finally looked at us but didn't answer. There was an awkward silence but I didn't want to be the one to break it so I just sat there, looking at Tom.

**Harry POV**

Tom switched the light on and when I saw his face, it showed the tears I wasn't expecting.

'What's wrong?' I asked breaking the silence.

Tom looked at me shaking his head. He wiped his tears away.

'I want Danny back' he said eventually. I just stared at him. I felt my eyes growing wider and my mouth fell open.

'Yeah, I know' he said when he saw my face 'But I realize now what I've done and..' he couldn't continue. His voice broke and tears fell down.

Dougie, who had the same reaction as me, suddenly stood up and hugged Tom.

'We miss him too.' Dougie said to him 'We're looking for him'

'You are? Have you got a clue where he is?' Tom pulled out of the hug and became very excited again.

'Unfortunately, no. He isn't at any of his mates.' I said and Dougie looked at me

'But we had a caller, he said that he had spend the night in their garden..' Dougie continued

'What? He spend the night in the cold?' Tom asked shocked

'Yeah, I know. Winter is coming fast. It even froze last night.. I'm really worried about him.' I said

'We have to find him, FAST!' Tom said

* * *

**Review please, I'd like to know what you think so far (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tom POV**

Weeks passed and we still hadn't found Danny. Winter came in hard, it was freezing day and night now. We searched for him everywhere, we even had his friends and family to search for him too but we had no luck.

Meanwhile the media found out what we did to him. It was all over the news, newspapers, magazines. We lost so many fans, and I don't blame them. What we did was.. unforgivable. But I hope Danny finds it somewhere in his heart to forgive me.

And Fletch was so angry with us. He threatened to leave us if we didn't bring him back. Fletch is normally never angry with us at most a little frustrated but never angry. I've never seen him like this and it scared me.

I was so worried about Danny. If he was still sleeping outside.. man I can't even think about it!

It's exactly 3 weeks ago that Danny had left, even the exact timing.

Suddenly my phone rang. I jumped up and immediately looked at the number hoping it was Danny. But disappointment hit again when it was a unknown number. First I wanted to pick up and hang up again but then I thought that it could be someone who found Danny.

'Hello?' I said

'Good evening, you're speaking with doctor Groph from the Broom hospital. Am I speaking with Tom Fletcher?' the man asked

Hospital? Oh no please don't say..

'Yes' I answered carefully

'An hour ago, a boy was brought in through emergency. His ID sais his name is Danny Jones. On his phone we found your number. Do you know him?'

'Yes!' I said stoked. Oh my god! He's found! But wait a minute. Hospital? Emergency?

'What's wrong with him?' I asked

'Well, apart from being extremely dehydrated and hypothermic he had an accident. He has several broken bones but the worst is, he's in a coma.'

'Oh my god! This can't be happening! Err.. we'll be there soon' and I hung up. Really this can't be happening! Danny in hospital, in a coma. Why? Why him?

I have to get Dougie and Harry and tell them what's happening!

* * *

**Sorry, i know it's short! Next one will be longer again! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dougie POV**

We were sitting in the car on our way to the hospital. Tom had told us about Danny. I just kept looking outside, I hadn't said a word to either of them since the news came. It's all my fault that Danny is in this condition.

We arrived at the hospital and grabbed the first doctor we saw. We were lucky and it was the right one.

'Oh, you're here' he said. Then he continued about Danny. 'Danny was found by the road. He has probably been hit by a car but the driver fled. He must have laid there for a amount of time to fall into a coma. If he had been brought in sooner we probably could have prevented it. Anyway, he has several broken ribs and an internal bleed which we stopped already. But he must have been starving because he is very dehydrated. We also can't tell how much brain damage there will be until he wakes up. He is in a critical condition, we've been trying to stabilize him since he came in but you can go in if you like'

'Thank you doctor' Tom said and smiled at him. We were all a little blown over by all that information.

'Is he able to hear us?' I asked. Speaking for the first time. In the corner of my eyes I saw that Tom and Harry were looking surprised in my direction.

'He's in a pretty deep coma but he should be able to hear you'

This was great. But as we were walking to his room, I felt the nerves strike me. Tom slowly opened the door and we walked in. And there he was, lying in the hospital bed with tubes in his arms and a mask over his head to give him oxygen. There was also a machine to measure his heartbeat and blood pressure. He looked so pale and skinny. He's always been skinny but now.. he was just meat over bones. It was a very scary sight.

I took a seat besides the bed. Tom and Harry did the same. I took his hand, shit he's so cold!

And I couldn't take it anymore. The tears were drowning my eyes. I had to let them go. Harry saw it and hugged me.

'What have we done?' I asked between sobs.

'He'll be oke. I just know he will be.. he has to be' while he said that I felt him shrunk. I was hugging him now.

I looked at Tom, who was about to have a break down. I let go of Harry who was already a little calmer and took Tom in my arms. He immediately started crying.

'If he doesn't get through this, I don't think I want to live anymore' he said

'Please, don't say things like that' I asked him

'I'm sorry, but I don't think I can ever forgive myself. Even if he finds it in his heart to forgive me, which he won't'

'I know it's hard now, but we have to be strong for Danny. We have to be here for him, tell him that we DO care and love him.' I said looking him straight in his eyes.

'I love him more than anyone in the entire world.' He said between sobs

'I know. I do to' I said. Giving him another hug.

'Me too' Harry said. And I looked at him, giving him a warm smile.

We all love Danny. I just don't know how we could let it get so far. How we could let this love turn into hate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tom POV**

I had gone outside to get some air, calm down a little. Seeing Danny like that.. it was a terrible and scary sight. When I came back in the room I saw Dougie and Harry sleeping. Dougie was still holding Danny's hand and his head was lying on his mattress. Harry had still this concerned look on his face he had all night. Even when he was sleeping his mind was with Danny.

Now they were sleeping I saw my chance to talk to Danny.

'I hope you can hear me mate because I really need to say this. I'm so SO sorry about everything! I don't know why I was like that but I promise I will never let that happen again!' I paused for a while

'Do you remember when it was just you and me? Those were some crazy days, weren't they? I'll never forget the day I met you. You were the only one that brought life to me. Before I met you.. I was in a coma, just like you now. I was living but I wasn't at the same time. It was you who brought me back to life and I hope I can do the same to you'

I looked at him, hoping he'd wake up but he didn't. His heartbeat raised a little but that's all. I sighed.

Eventually I fell asleep too and when I woke up Dougie was already awake, still holding Danny's hand. It was really sweet how Dougie didn't leave Danny's side for anything except the toilet. And trust me if he knew a solution to go to the toilet without moving he would do it. He hated to leave Danny. And if we dared to sit in his seat, man, we woke up the tiger in him.

Harry woke up a half hour later. Just when he was about to say something, the doctor came in.

'Hey guys, let's check up on Danny, shall we?' he said cheerful. And that cheerfulness annoyed the hell out of me. I had to really hold myself in to not attack him right there and now.

'Is there any change?' Harry asked him

'Well, last night at like 4 am his heartbeat raised. That's good because it's really slow now.' He said holding the paper that came out of the machine.

4 am? Raised heartbeat? That was when I was talking to him. he DID hear me! He was trying to wake up! But my thoughts were interrupted by the continuing doctor.

'His fractured ribs are healing well. And the vitamins are doing their work, he's got a little more color now. But he needs to get out of this coma, otherwise there will be a chance for brain damage.' He said before leaving.

And then Fletch came in.

'Come on guys, go home for an hour or two. Rest a little, take a shower, eat something. I'll look after Danny until you return ok?' he said

'I'm not leaving him!' Dougie yelled

'We can rest, shower and eat something here too Fletch' Harry said

'I know, but you have to get out of this environment for a while. You'll get crazy otherwise' he said

I knew he was right but like Dougie and Harry I didn't want to leave Danny.

'I'll look after him, I promise. It will only be for an hour or two'

I looked at Dougie and Harry and it seemed like he persuaded them.

'If he wakes up, you call IMMEDIATELY, understand?' Dougie asked sharply

'Of course' fletch said smiling


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry POV**

Back at the house, Tom and Dougie immediately went to their bedroom. But I didn't, I went to a bedroom alright, just not mine. Indeed, I went to Danny's. Somehow I thought it could relax me.

I took a look around the room. It was so typical Danny. Junk lying around everywhere you look. It made me think about all the great times we had in here. Those were good times! I wish I could just go back to then and prevent this all from happening.

Then something hit me, something I should have seen when he left in the first place. He didn't took any of his guitars. Did he really leave music behind him when he said he'd leave Mcfly? Does this mean that his lyric book is still here too? I don't even know where he kept his lyrics so I searched the room and I was hit by surprise when I found it. I looked at the written pages and found the comfort I was looking for. Take me there, That's the truth, I need a woman and many more. But when I turned another page I found something I wasn't expecting. It was a poem Danny had written. It's called 'I'm sorry!'

_I'm sorry I'm not smart enough.  
I'm sorry I'm too loud.  
I'm sorry I'm not good enough.  
I'm sorry you can't be proud.  
I'm sorry I'm not perfect.  
I'm sorry that I cry  
I'm sorry I'm not pretty enough  
or as thin as you'd like me to be.  
I'm sorry for my careless mistakes.  
__**I'm sorry for being just me..**_

Poor Danny.. He was so hurt by us. He was hating himself because of us. I was afraid to turn another page but I had to see if there were other poems. And yes there were. This one is called 'Stupid smile'

_Damn, stupid smile  
on my stupid, ugly face.  
My stupid, little heart  
is now an empty place._

_My fake, stupid smile  
isn't happy but cold  
'Cause my heart is slowly dying  
And that's all your fault._

And there was just one other poem. This one was called 'Your words, my pain'

_Your words so hard  
they cut me deep  
Your words so tough  
They make me weak_

You're talking about respect  
You're talking about trust  
But it seems that all my happy memories  
Will end up in dust

You really hurt me  
When you said what you said  
This time you were wrong  
But you, hurting me, keeps going on

I don't even sleep well  
You put me through hell  
You have no idea how much you're hurting me  
But it hurts more that you don't even see

Tears appeared in my eyes and began to pour out uncontrollably. I couldn't stop! I think I have been non stop crying there for more than an hour! Eventually I was so exhausted I fell asleep.

'Harry' I heard someone saying, but I was too tired to open my eyes.

'Harry!' again the voice said but louder this time. I sighed and opened my eyes, only to see Danny standing before the bed.

'Danny? What.. how?' I stuttered.

'What makes you think you can snoop around in my room? he asked me without showing any kind of emotion.

'Err, I'm sorry, I was just looking for some comfort' I said

'Yeah, I was looking for that too. But you didn't give me any, did you?'

I didn't know how to respond. He was right.

'I'm sorry' I said again.

'Don't you think it's a little late for that?' he asked narrowing his eyes

'N.. No, please Danny'

'You're all such hypocrites. You didn't care for me until I end up in hospital fighting for my life.'

'No that's not how it went' I said but he cut me off.

'I hate all of you! But you I hate the most! I hope you're glad now that you've killed me' Danny said and turned around to walk away.

'No Danny, please! It didn't go that way! Come back, we love you! DANNY'

'HARRY WAKE UP!' someone yelled. I jumped straight and opened my eyes to see Dougie sitting next to me.

'It was a dream?' I asked Dougie breathing heavily

'Yeah mate, quite a bad one by the looks of it' he said looking at me

'yeah' I said trying to calm down.

It was only just a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dougie POV**

On our way back in the hospital Harry told us about his dream. Tom and I reassured him the real Danny wouldn't reply like that. He might come off like a tough cookie but he really is just one soft marshmallow.

I hope he wakes up soon. It's just not the same without him and I really miss his uniqueness. I miss my best friend. I hope Danny and I can go back to the days where him and I were inseparable. I really miss those days.

Once we were back at the hospital I rushed back to my original place and laid my hand back on his. He was looking so much better. He was less pale and the oxygen mask had gone.

Fletch filled us in but there wasn't much to tell. There weren't any complications or changes in his condition.

Harry, Tom and Fletch went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. They asked me to go with them but I wasn't hungry. But once they were gone it was quite scary to be alone with Danny. But his breathing was soothing.

'Please Danny come back to us' I said 'Even if you decide to hate us for the rest of your life, please come back'

I waited a while to see if there was some kind of reaction but there wasn't.

'You're special do you know that? No, no you don't. You always wondered why girls were attracted to you. But you don't see yourself like other people do, like I do. You really are a special person.'

His heartbeat raised a little. I saw it as a good sign and continued.

'But if you decide to give up on life and go to another place, can you take me there with you? Because I don't want to spend my life without you mate.'

His heartbeat stayed up but there wasn't any signs of him waking up and I sighed.

Meanwhile Tom and Harry came back. Fletch had gone back to the record company. They noticed Danny's raised heartbeat too and Tom came with the idea of us singing some McFly songs to him. Harry and I agreed immediately. We decided to sing 'Take me there'. Harry would make a rhythm, Tom will sing his parts and I will sing Danny's part.

It was quite hard to sing like Danny. He has an amazing voice. But we managed well I believe. And we got a reaction from Danny as well. His heartbeat raised some more and was now at the normal point.

We were really happy by the results. But singing songs was hard without our instruments. So we decided to bring up some memories instead. Tom started.

'Do you remember the hair woman conversation? You sexiest beast. That was a really epic one' he said smiling wide.

I couldn't help to smile too as the memory flashed before my eyes.

'Yeah or the time you attended the popstar to operastar show. We were all so proud mate. Probably the most proud I've been.' Harry said

Harry was right. He was amazing, shame he didn't win. But he had won for us you know. We were all very proud of him.

'Remember the Transylvania video? I had so much fun making it. I love how Harry was so jealous of you because you could be a soldier and he had to be a woman.' I giggled and looked at Harry who was remembering his horrible experiences as a woman

'But I loved it even more how you and I had so much fun together. Me being your wife haha it really was something, remember?' I was smiling so wide now by the memories. Tom and Harry were giggling as well.

'Oh there was this thing he said when he was lying in the branches, where he had to play dead to you. What was it again? I giggled so hard that moment.' Tom asked us

'Yeah, yeah I know what you mean. But I can't quite come to his exact words' I said 'You Harry?'

Harry thought for a few seconds and suddenly burst out in laughter.

'I know what part you mean. I remember I laughed so hard but I don't remember his words though' he said

'Shame' I said disappointed

'Fell out of a tree, I was trying to chase a monkey' a little voice said. I looked at Tom and Harry to see if they heard it too and judging by their shocked faces I'd say they had. We all looked at the hospital bed.

And there he was, slowly waking up. Tom quickly called a doctor in and we had to wait outside so they could examine him properly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tom POV**

We had to wait outside Danny's room. After 15 minutes, which seemed like hours instead of minutes, the doctor came back out.

'He's doing really well. We tested his memory and there is no brain damage.' he said to us

'Has he asked something?' I asked

'Well, he asked me what has happened to him. Why he was in hospital and he also asked why you were here.' He said

'What did you answer?' Harry asked him

'I told him the truth. That he has had an accident and had been in a coma for 3 days. And the questions about you I said that he had to ask you and not me.'

'But.. doesn't he already know why we are here? He did hear us, didn't he?' Dougie asked confused

'That's the weird part about a coma son' he said but we all looked at each other in confusion

'It is very common for coma patients to not remember anything about the days they were in a coma. At that moment they can hear you but from the moment they wake up they forget everything.' He explained

'Oh my god, so he has no idea that we have been here the whole time and that we want to make things right again?' I asked

'I'm sorry but no he doesn't' the doctor said and then got called out to another patient.

I looked at Dougie and Harry who looked just as afraid as I was to face Danny. But we have to. We have to explain everything to him. With little courage we entered Danny's room. The moment he saw us he immediately tensed up, became cautious.

I tried to find the right words but seeing him sitting there looking at us with fear in his eyes made me speechless. To think that Danny is actually afraid of us made me feel sick. I looked at Harry and Dougie hoping they had the courage to start first.

'Hey' Dougie said half smiling. Well it was a start..

'Hey' Danny whispered, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation, as were we.

'Look mate, we are so very sorry about everything that has happened! We have been looking for you since the day you were gone to ask you to come back and to ask you, no, beg you for your forgiveness.' Harry rushed the words out of his mouth. He was almost like an express train.

Danny looked at us with shocked eyes. He didn't even see it coming that we would apologize. He suddenly sighed and looked at us with tears in his eyes.

'Don't play with me' he said while his voice broke.

'We're not' Dougie said but before he could say anything else Danny started again.

'I won't let you play with me' he said stronger this time but he added sadly 'Not anymore'

There was a silence. We didn't see that coming. But we were idiots to think Danny would just forgive us in a flash. We were too horrible for that.

'Can I please be left alone?' he asked us, while a tears fell down his cheeks.

'S..Sure' I said trying not to let my voice break.

Harry, Dougie and I left the room.

'What do we do now?' Harry asked in a hopeless tone.

'I don't know' I said honestly while looking at the floor. An awkward silence filled the room.

'I'm going back in' Dougie said suddenly

'What?' I asked

'How else are we going to convince him we are truly sorry about everything? We have to do something!'

'But he doesn't want us there.' I said

'No buts Tom! So you just want to give up on him? After everything that has happened?' he yelled at me 'I'm going back, it's the right thing to do!'

I sighed and looked at Harry. He nodded and agreed with Dougie. I sighed again and said 'Alright, but you better don't make it any worse mate'

Dougie just smiled at me and left to go see Danny.

If anyone can convince Danny that we are genuinely sorry, it's Dougie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Danny POV**

It was really weird waking up to see the guys right at my bed. But it was also really mean and disrespectful of them to do this to me. Tell me they want to make things right again and when I believe them they'll probably burst out in laughter because it's a joke or something. They're not getting me this time, no, not this time..

A knocking sound broke me out of my thoughts. The door opened and I was surprised to see it was Dougie.

'Hey' he said 'I have to talk to you'

'Alright' I said careful

'Listen, we're not mocking you. We seriously are sorry about everything. From the moment you walked out of that door I missed you. We looked for you everywhere but you were nowhere to be found. And then we received the call that you were in hospital and in critical condition. We were so scared, scared that maybe you would leave this world without knowing that we are sorry. I know we were unforgivable in our attitude with you but you really have to believe us!'

I looked him in the eyes while he told me that. They were becoming more and more moist with every word he said. I could see he was genuine.

'Tom is sorry too?' I asked expecting a negative answer

'yes he is! He's so sorry. We all wish we could turn back time and prevented it all from happening' he said desperate.

Wishing to turn back time hu? That sounds familiar, I used to wish it every night. I used to wish I never met them. Then I wouldn't have the best thing in my life but then the worst thing in my life wouldn't happen either. And it's better to not have it at all than to lose it.

'What happened to you?' Dougie asked interrupting my thoughts.

'After I left, I went to the pub to have a drink. But I had a few too much and ended up in someone back yard. When they found me they offered me food and stuff. Then I left again to go to a motel. I stayed there for about a week I think. Didn't go outside much.. Then I decided to go visit my sister in Bolton but I got robbed. They took everything, I had nothing left. So I walked by day and slept at night whenever I found some nice place to sleep. I didn't get far because there was this little boy I found wondering around all alone. Apparently he ran away from home. I stayed with him and looked after him. I gave him my food and water, my shelter and my warm clothes. After a week or two he realized he was way better off at home so he asked me to bring him back and I did. But after I brought him home, a car suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ran me over.' I paused to look at Dougie 'That's all I remember' I added raising my shoulder.

Dougie was a little shocked by my story, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

'I can't believe what you had to go through mate but we're so glad to have you back! We really are. And I promise from the bottom of my heart I will never do something like that to you EVER again.'

'Do you believe me?' he asked me whispering when I stayed silent.

I looked him straight into his eyes but didn't answer right away. I saw the uncertainty take over his entire face.

'Yeah' I said eventually 'Yeah, I believe you' and smiled at him. He began to grin so wide and tears of happiness began to roll down his face when he suddenly hugged me tight. I was a little surprised by this but I hugged him back.

'I'm sorry I ran away' I said to his shoulder.

'Please, do not apologize' he said half laughing 'oh my god, I have to tell the guys!' he said exited and left in a hurry. I laughed at him. It was good to have him back. I think, no, I sincerely believe that things might actually go back to the old days.

Tom, Harry and Dougie came running in and jumped on my bed to hug tight. God I've missed them so much! I don't know how I survived without them the last couple of weeks. Well.. I almost didn't but that's all in the past now!

'I promise to never be so mean again!' Tom said whilst hugging me firmly.

'And I promise to never leave you again' I said smiling.

* * *

**That's all folks!**


End file.
